


Cold

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair can't leave well enough alone when he sees his fellow Warden shivering in the cold, even around their campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr, this is based on the prompt, "Goosebumps."

It was obvious to Alistair as he peered across the fire that the mage had likely never camped outside before; her thin mage robes, while undoubtedly comfortable, were simply not made for enduring the harsh and cold Fereldan weather. She huddled in front of the flames, shoulders drawn together and hands pulled slightly into her sleeves as she shivered even with a blanket cast about her shoulders.

They’d left Lothering only a little while earlier, Morrigan side-eyeing the red-headed initiate they’d picked up along the way; the qunari, for his part, was silent: his eyes always peering out into the distance as though he were ever looking for something he could not find.

Alistair had attempted to lighten the mood with a few japes even when the memory of losing Duncan was still fresh and painful, but then, no one seemed to appreciate them. The mage tended to stroll with the mabari at her side, and Alistair would have been lying had he said he hadn’t begun viewing her in a more friendly light. Their shared circumstances greatly contributed to his feelings, and it certainly didn’t hurt that she’d laughed at his jokes when first they’d met in Ostagar. 

That battle had drained her of her vigor, however. She always seemed so very sad when Alistair even glanced in her direction, though he didn’t pry - already felt as though he were unhelpful enough without wanting to add ‘needy’ and ‘whiny’ to the list. 

Still, he could no longer simply sit by and watch her shiver. He stood abruptly, his mostly-empty bowl set on the ground, and headed towards her. She lifted her gaze only when he was about a foot away, a sheepish smile on his lips; “So, I couldn’t help noticing…you keep shivering.”

"That generally happens when one is cold, Alistair," Amell replied smoothly, a weary smile tugging at her lips for the first time that day.

"Yes, well, good point," Alistair replied, a hand lifting to scratch idly at the back of his neck. "I…hope this doesn’t seem too forward, but I thought maybe I could help with that?"

Amell’s eyebrow lifted curiously, and she did not reply - instead catching his gaze and not even making an attempt at masking the tacit question,  _And how do you propose to help with that?_  

"Maker’s breath," he finally sighed, eyes rolling. "Scoot over." She chuckled quietly before doing as he suggested, and promptly stilled when one of his arms slipped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Leliana lifted an eyebrow at the pair, though Alistair could hardly stifle the goofy smile that graced his lips when he realized she wasn’t pulling away - no barbed comments or slaps to the face or anything.

A flush had turned Amell’s cheeks positively crimson, though she was merely grateful Alistair couldn’t see from his vantage point; he did, however, notice a trail of goosebumps on her arm as her sleeve fell down to her elbow. “You really aren’t used to being outside, are you? Oh, well, I suppose I’ll just have to stay here - a personal Warden-warmer, they’ll call me.” 

 _At least you’ll have a use this way_ , Amell could hear Morrigan disparage in her mind, though she could only smile and huddle closer to Alistair’s chest - and silently hope for more cold nights as an excuse to stay close to him.


End file.
